


Green

by LunaP95



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But with jokes, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Lifestream Zack, Major Character Death because of Zack and Aerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: After his death, a mysterious voice awakes Zack in the Lifestream. Now, he will have to learn about his new condition while he tries to accept the fact that he is not alive anymore. With the help of an old friend, Zack will visit his past friend while trying to avoid thinking of a certain brunette girl.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on Archive and I REAAALYYYY need a beta reader because I am not a native speaker. So just a little comment saying Hi or a kudo is really helpful. I will highly appreciate if you leave a constructive critique too but do not feel forced to do it! I reaaaalyyy hope that you like it because for me Aerith and Zack have a special meaning. And if you need something come and say hi -> [LunaP](https://lunap95.tumblr.com/)

Green

Green was all Zack saw when he fell in the Lifestream. For a while, he didn’t remember who he was. His name forgotten, his soul travelled through the green torrent until a sweet whisper brought his consciousness again. Zack Fair, his name was Zack Fair.

And he was a hero.

“Took you long enough puppy” was the last thing Zack heard the voice saying.

Next was the body. In the Lifestream there was no physical presence, but the green energy can be shaped in their old bodies if the person could concentrate enough. It only took him about two days (if time could be measured in that form in the Lifestream) to remember his own appearance but since that whisper, Zack’s memories were coming more easily. Soon he was a young man with a green aura and spiky black hair defying gravity.

Running his hand through his hair, he thought of all the friends that he has left behind. His memories were not clear enough because he did not remember how he has died. But he did remember Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. On his first days, he tried searching them through the Lifestream with no luck. He was sure the voice who woke him up was Angeal’s but then, why could not he find him? If he did not know better, he will say Angeal was avoiding him. Genesis was not in the Lifestream, he was sure of that. It was strange but being in the green current made you aware of a lot of things. He could feel the life of other beings even slightly. That is how he knew that Angeal was there while Genesis and Sephiroth were not.

Genesis did not worry him. Even though their last fight has been quite intense, Zack was positive about him. He was sure that Genesis has thought about everything. Sephiroth was another question and he did not want to think about it at that moment.

So Angeal was. It was not that Angeal was easy to deal with. Definitely, it was not easy at all. Angeal has been more of a father than Mister Fair. In Gongaga, his childhood had been happy but boring. His parents were too overprotective and his town full of nothing to do. For such an energetic kid like him, it had been a little bit like Hell. It was not that he did not love his parents, he did. But staying in Gongaga would have killed him, his parents knew and that was probably why they never insisted when he left. He would have liked to see them just one more time. To tell his mother that he did not mind she always scolded him, he knew she did it because of love. To tell his father that he did not mind the time he has not spend with him, he knew he did it because of work. To hug them, kiss them and confess that for him they have been the best parents ever.

But Angeal was something different. Angeal was the first person to really believe in him. The first person to give him something to fight for. Honour. Family. At first, he thought that Angeal hated him. He was always so hard with him, asking impossible practices but it was all because Angeal thought he had the right stuff. He even gave Zack a nickname. He called him puppy and soon Genesis and Sephiroth joined to the joke too. Even Cloud has agreed that he did seem like a puppy. Zack remembered exactly all the times he has made Angeal laugh and also all the times he has worried him unnecessarily.

So he had to find him. He needed Angeal in front of him in order to tell him all the things he could. It was too late for his parents but not for Angeal. He was there in the Lifestream and he was going to find him no matter what. He did not care the reason why Angeal was hidden. There were too many thank you without saying, too many apologies without saying. There was too much without saying.

“ANGEAL!” Zack’s voice roared through the Lifestream. “Stop fucking hiding dammit!” Not a single voice answered. “Okay, I had enough of this bullshit, you know what? I left the Buster Sword all alone in a mud field. I’m sure it going to get super rusty and…”

“Shut up you puppy! I heard you!”

“Angeal! You are here!” Zack smiled goofily.

“Oh for Gaia’s sake!” the spirit of Angela shot Zack a murderous glare. “You better have an explanation about my sword.”

Angeal could not help but smile watching Zack flinching by his gaze. He patted the young man’s hair. For such a spiky hair he has to admit Zack’s locks were really soft. His former apprentice looked at him and suddenly embraced him in a tight hug. They spent some minutes like that, Angeal without moving and Zack hugging him. The mentor thought that maybe his idea of not meeting Zack had not been that good. He had his reasons however. Angeal thought that he has already caused too much pain to Zack when he was alive. He even left those copies around who most probably had made his pupil suffer. His only intention was to protect Zack of further and unnecessary pain. It seemed that he had failed in that too.

“Zack…”

“I am not going to let you go” answered Zack without giving him the opportunity of talking more.

“You sure are a stubborn puppy” Angeal laughed making Zack raise his head. “It is fine Zachary, I am not going anywhere.”

“So… you are going to stop avoiding me?”

“Yes, I am sorry about that by the way. I thought you will be better without me.”

“Geez, Angeal you never change” Zack scratched his nose with a certain air of superiority. “You better understand this because I am only saying it once. It was not your fault! So stop whining about Genesis and Sephiroth, they are both insane, especially Sephiroth. Listen, you are not a monster. Yeah, ok maybe you have a white wing and humans usually do not… but that does not make you a monster Angeal. You are the best person I have ever met. You… you were the one who believed in me when nobody did… so… you know… thank you…”

Angeal looked at him with wide eyes without knowing what to say. A single tear fell from his eye. Those words, those were the ones he had wanted to hear from a long time. But he was scared. Scared of losing his friends, scared of losing the young pupil that was like a son for him, scared of discovering what he truly was. But he should have known better. He had forgotten his honour as SOLDIER, the honour of protecting people, the honour of defending the ones you love. Suddenly he started to laugh to Zack’s surprise. “This little puppy” he thought “is more of a hero of what I have never been”.

“Thank you Zack, I tried helping you from here but…” his face gloomed.

“Do not worry Angeal, I do not have any regret” Zack smiled. “Well, or at least that what I would like to say” he confessed. “But the thing is that I lived a good life so… it is fine. Though I would have liked to say goodbye. Now I will have to wait for them with you.”

“Zack… One of the reasons I did not want to see you here is because my time is starting to run out.”

“What?”

“My genes are not like yours Zack. There are two possibilities for people like me. Clinging to the Lifestream and producing an anomaly or fading away in its current faster than others souls.”

“But what about Genesis and Sephiroth? Have they faced away too?”

“Well, about that… I believe Genesis is still out there but I do not think he is a threat” Zack nodded in agreement. “But Sephiroth… I really do not know where he is and that scares me.” Zack lowered his face in evident sadness. “Oh come on puppy! I still have some time, especially after you annoyed me so much. Besides now I am again your mentor in the ways of the Lifestream.”

“You are going to teach how to flow with the life of the current or something like that?” asked Zack with a mischief smile.

“Something better. Take my hand.”

Confused, Zack did as he was told. Without previous warning, Zack spirit was pulled out of the Lifestream. The travel was so fast that Zack closed his eyes and pressed Angeal’s hand with all his force as not to fall. When he felt that everything was over, he opened his eyes only to observe Midgar behind him.

“But… what the… how… but we were…”

“As eloquent as always” Angeal laughed. “A little advantage when you have different cells. I can project myself and whoever I want outside the Lifestream. That was how I learnt about you all this time” The two spirit lowered themselves until they touched the floor of Sector 5. “When my soul disappears in the Lifestream, I will leave this power to you.”

“Really? You can do that?”

“Well if everyone had this power you will hear more people talking about a green ghost.” Laughed Angeal. “Only people like me and Cetra can do that. Speaking about them, do you want us to visit Ae…?

“No!” Zack interrupted Angeal before he could finish the sentence.

Angeal observed his pupil with a concerned look. Zack avoided his gaze the best he could. He just could not visit Aerith. How could Angeal think of asking something like that? Of going visiting the love of his life knowing that there was no chance of meeting her again. Knowing that he has let her without saying goodbye. She would probably be really angry with him for disappearing like that. Did Aerith cry? Did she still think of him? Will she… will she ever forgive him? A silent tear threatened to fall but Zack wiped it off.

Why? Why did it hurt so much think about her? Probably because of the certainty of his own condition. He was dead, she was alive. It was as simple as that. She will go on with her life. She will grow up to turn into a wonderful woman. She will fall in love again. She will forget him. And Zack will disappear in the Lifestream before she dies, his soul erased by the green current. It hurt, it hurt so much. It was not that he did not want Aerith to fall in love again, quite the contrary. He wanted her to be happy, to be the happiest woman in Gaia because she deserved it. Aerith was so full of love, so full of light and kindness. But, even if it sounded selfish, he wanted to be remembered by Aerith. His legacy was with Cloud, but his heart was with her. His heart will always be with her.

Angeal put his hand on Zack’s shoulder trying to support him. He did not know exactly how to encourage his friend in this matter. He highly doubted he has fallen in love in his life. He was too focused on keeping his honour and controlling Genesis so he did not get into trouble. But Zack knew when Angeal was trying his best. Smiling slightly Zack turned and patted Angeal’s back. There was no time to loose. Aerith will be there when he decided to visit her, he knew. But none of them knew how much time Angeal had.

“Hey, what about visiting Cloud?” the mere idea made Zack smile. “He is the kid that has the Buster Sword.”

“I see. Then let’s go, I will like to meet this person who is worth of my sword.”

“Our sword, you gave it to me remember?”

Angeal laughed while Zack frowned making his mentor remember the reason for his nickname. Zack truly looked as a puppy. Asking his pupil to remember his friend, Angeal put a hand on his head and concentrated in order to find that soul. Surprisingly, it was not too far. Angeal started running followed by Zack until they reached a bridge. Without any doubt, they both jumped on the top of the train. Only a few meters further, there was a blond man with a familiar sword in his back. Zack smiled and approached his friend but when he tried to touch him his hand passed through Cloud’s arm. The blond suddenly turned around as if he had heard something but after seeing that there was nothing behind him, he kept his eyes forward. Zack looked at his Mako eyes feeling guilty.

Cloud was the first true friend that he had. They were both really similar although Cloud was usually shyer than him. But when Zack finally got to break those walls, he discovered in him a partnership that he has been searching for a long time. Cloud was dynamic and stubborn just like him. He had a passion inside his heart that only Zack could understand as a fellow soldier. People always underestimated Cloud but Zack discovered really soon that his friend was made from his same wood. They have surpassed endless adventures and Cloud always has been there for him. He still remembered that night in Nibelheim’s inn, Cloud’s words had made him realise something that he had forgotten. He was all the time like that but Cloud never noticed the impact he had in other people. It seemed as if he always knew what to say to encourage Zack.

Zack was a little afraid he had not been such a good friend for Cloud. He had tried so hard in protecting his friend but he had failed. Cloud was not in a state of defending himself and he had let him all alone in a rainy hill. But he was alive. Cloud Strife was alive and that was all that mattered. He was not stupid, surely Cloud will have blamed himself but Zack would never blame him. He would have saved Cloud no matter what because after all, they were friends, they were brothers. He would sacrifice himself again if he had to only to save him. Angeal and he observed how the train stopped and Cloud landed with a gracious pirouette.

“He seems skilled” remarked Angeal.

“I told you” Zack smiled proud of his friend. “You should have seen him training, he worked harder than anyone. Even Sephiroth was impressed once when he caught us fighting.” Although Zack always has suspected is was for the fact Cloud was shirtless. “He always had that strength inside him, he only needed someone who believed in him.” Zack jumped and followed Cloud and his companions. “Just like you did with me.”

Cloud reached a metal door where his companions were waiting for him. He did not seem to know them very well. He was tense. But then their companions started speaking to him and Zack’s eyes opened widely. Cloud was never on SOLDIER, was he telling them that in order to get more jobs?

“I thought you told me he was just an infantryman” commented Angeal.

“He forgot.” He did not know how but he knew now that Cloud did not remember him, instead… “He is me.”

“What nonsense are you talking about Zachary?”

“Just look at him!” he pointed Cloud. “His gestures, his posture, his way of speaking, I bet he even does my squats.”

“Zack are you al…?”

“He has fucking become my legacy.” Tears started falling from Zack’s eyes. “In the purest sense of the word.”

“Why are you crying then? Was not that what you told him?”

“Yeah but… I never thought that… after leaving him… he will do it… I mean, I know he will do it but… this… Angeal this is the most anyone has ever done for me and… that means… that means he does not hate me…” Angeal patted his pupil head while he observed Cloud running away from their sight.

“You should be proud of you friend Zack, he is truly worthy of my sword.”

“I told you.” Zack sniffed. “But… I really hope Cloud remembers one day. So that he can be himself again. Maybe then he can meet Tifa again.”

With that hopeful thought, Zack waved to the place where Cloud was just some minutes ago. Who knows? Maybe someday he could meet Cloud again. It would be really funny if he suddenly appeared in front of him as a green ghost while his friend was doing squats. He started walking with no purpose at all, only to see Midgar again. Angeal walked with him in silence enjoying the unusual peace. They stopped at a road junction with a big poster of LOVELESS.

“I wonder if we will see Genesis again” said Zack aloud.

“I would like that. But I’m afraid he will not want to talk with me” answered Angeal.

“That’s bullshit Angeal! Genesis was your friend. Yes, he went on the wrong track but… he was only confused and scared.”

“Zack, you have thanked me after but I think it is me who should thank you. For everything you did for Genesis and me.”

“I wish I could have done something for Sephiroth too.”

“I watched him you know? That night in Nibelheim, I was there as a spirit. I think he could sense it. But he just didn’t care.”

“Angeal…”

“It’s fine Zack, I know he was not the man I knew anymore.”

“Yeah! I’m sure that alien thing brainwashed him or something.”

“I do not think Sephiroth could be controlled by anyone more than a few seconds” stated Angeal with a gloomy aura.

“Do you think…” Zack could not finish his sentence because a familiar brown hair entered in an alley.

As if he was following the sweet melody of a mermaid, Zack walked into the alley. Angeal, having noticed who the person was, waited outside. His pupil stood in front of a girl dressed in pink with a basket of flowers. She was still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Aerith. His sweet Aerith. She was wearing the ribbon he gave to her that day. He still remembered Aerith’s voice saying she will wear pink the next time. That next time that will never come. More tears fell but this time his body could support himself and he dropped to his knees. He was crying a lot today but watching all those people who meant so much to him knowing they will never spend more time again hurt so much.

He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to confess his feelings properly this time because Aerith deserved to know. He had even planned their next date. He will have taken Aerith to one of those restaurants near the Shinra building. They will have talked about stupid ordinary things and she will have laughed at him. Then, Zack will have tried to be a gentleman offering to escort her home. She will have laughed even more. When they were walking along the park, he will have taken her hand and blushed. Aerith will have mocked him (the fourth time that night) and they will have kissed as if anything else mattered. With time he will have met her mother and have dinner with the Gainsboroughs. And one day he will have appeared with a bouquet of flowers in her door, he will have guided her through a flower path to the church and there he will have proposed to her.

Dreams. Only dream and green. That was all Zack had. He awoke from his paradise and got up casting a last glance at Aerith.

“I… I always wanted to tell you something when I was alive” Zack started to say even knowing Aerith could not hear him. “I’m really sorry for disappearing as I did, without saying goodbye. But I don’t think I would have been brave enough.” His voice flinched. “You were the most important person for me Aerith. You with you beautiful laugh and that gentle heart so full of love. That mischievous smile and the way you tilt your head. I love how you always knew what was in my head even before me.” He looked at her, still looking the green energy that emerged through the pipes. “Aerith I hope that someday you will forgive for being such an asshole for leaving you like that. I hope that someday you will meet someone who will make you happy.” He turned around. “I love you Aerith, I will always love you.”

In that exact moment, just when he was leaving the alley, Aerith suddenly got up with hope written in her eyes. The girl run outside the alley with a smile with a name in her lips.

“Zack?” the girl started to look around the street searching for spiky black hair. But she did not see anything.

Zack was trying to approach to her when a sudden explosion rocked the plate. People started to panic as smoke rose in the distance. A man bumped into Aerith making her fell while confusion spread all over Midgar. Aerith got up shaking the dust off her dress when she approached a blond man.

“Excuse me. What happened?” asked Aerith.

“It’s Cloud!” exclaimed Zack.

“Who knows, maybe they will become friends” smile Angeal.

“I hope so. It will be amazing.” They watched as Aerith offered a flower to Cloud. “Hey Angeal, I think… I think I have already resolved my issues here. Can we come back? I’m a little tired.”

“Of course Zack.”

With a last glance, Zack bid them farewell wishing that they found happiness. Taking Angeal’s hand he returned to the Lifestream with a lighter heart. They will be fine. They had each other and he will be always watching over them.

* * *

When Aerith died, the whole current was shaken. Zack, always guarding his friends, heard Cloud’s voice first.

“Aerith! This can’t be real!” his screams resonated in Zack’s head.

“Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet’s energy” laughed Sephiroth. “All that is left is to go North. The ‘Promised Land’ waits for me over the snowy fields…”

Zack could have stayed listening to their conversation. It sure seemed important for the Planet if it was being retransmitted in the Lifestream. But Zack could not care less about it. Aerith’s soul was descending to the Lifestream as if it was a meteor. Zack swam through the green current trying to reach Aerith.

“Zack don’t!” screamed Angeal. “She will burn you with her energy. She is a Cetra.”

“I don’t care!” he tried to escape from Angeal’s grasp. “I will not let Aerith alone. I’m not going to lose her again.”

“You sure are a stubborn puppy” smiled Angeal. “Hear me now Zack Fair for this is the last time we see each other. Know that I am proud of you and that you are the best pupil a soldier could ask. Now, have my legacy in the same way that boy took yours, have my power and go with her.”

With the last hug, Angeal soul started to fade away in the green leaving his energy with Zack. The pupil looked with a brief smile the last present his friend has given him.

“Thank you Angeal” whispered Zack accepting the energy.

A greenish blue aura surrounded Zack giving him the speed he needed to reach the trail of power that was Aerith.

“Aerith! Aerith!” Zack screamed with all his voice.

“Zack?” among all that white light he could see the figure of a girl. “Don’t come near! I will destroy you!”

“As if that will keep you away from me” laughed extending his hand to Aerith. “Take my hand Aerith, I will not leave you this time.”

Aerith looked the boy that was flying by his side and tears threatened to fall in her eyes. Brave and stupid Zack, always making her smile even in the saddest moments. Always ready to help her with her flowers and her silly things. She shouldn’t take his hand, it was too late. She was a Cetra, she was condemned to travel longer than any human soul. He will disappear again, she knew. He will leave again. But that smile, those eyes, she couldn’t say no to them. When her hand touched Zack it felt as if a million of stars travelled through them.

Zack grabbed her arm and pushed her into a hug. They looked to each other telling what they couldn’t with words. All they love they shared covered them while their lips met in a passionate kiss. They fell in the Lifestream still hugged. None of them wanted to let the other go.

“Aerith, I…”

“I know” she laughed tilting her head. “Did you though I did not hear that time in the alley?”

“You heard me?”

“Of course I did silly” Aerith buried her face in Zack’s neck. “Someday you will leave but it is fine. We still have time, we are still together.”

“Well, I still have Angeal energy, so I’m going to stay longer than an ordinary soul.” Zack smiled. “And if we learn to control that super mega energy you have. Who knows? Maybe I can stay with you until the end”

“Oh Zack”

“What? Do you think you are going to be able to tolerate me?” he smiled.

“I will think about it” she answered mischievously. “And Zack…”

“Yes?”

“I love you too”

Green eyes were all Zack saw until the end.


End file.
